


Lack of Courage

by MamaOllie3



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dolph is only here in mention, Dolphison, M/M, Max is bored and being a bit of an ass, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOllie3/pseuds/MamaOllie3
Summary: A day during the summer, Max is bored and looking for someone to bother...that person just so happens to be Harrison, who happens to be delivering a letter to another camper.





	Lack of Courage

“What’s this, Magic Boy?” Max asked petulantly as he snatched an envelope out of Harrison’s hands causing the little magician to jump and instinctively try to grab the object back, but by then the little Indian boy had moved out of Harrison’s grasp. Gaping silently as he watched Max tilt the envelope back and forth, glaring at it intently as if he would be able to see the contents inside before something on the front caught his attention. By that time, Harrison was moving forward, looking ready to tackle the smaller child as a wicked smile came to Max’s lips and he turned his gaze onto Harrison.

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true!” Harrison yelped, moving to snatch the piece of paper again, only to have Max move just out of his reach and cock a mocking eyebrow.

“Obviously not,” Max agreed easily, continuously dancing out of Harrison’s reach while twirling the paper around easily, “You just want this envelope back because you’re sharing some sort of super-secret family recipe with Hitler Junior out there.” 

“DON’T call him that!” Harrison snarled, glaring at Max putridly while he lunged forward in another futile attempt at gaining the letter back as his cheeks colored with anger at the rude nickname that Max had called the youngest in their camp. Still, even in the face of Harrison’s irritation the smaller only laughed maliciously and continued his antics before bringing the envelope up and making a show of opening it.

Seething, Harrison only stood still and watched as Max took out the letter, not even reading the words just yet as he started with a mocking “Dear Dolph~” before letting teal eyes lock onto the written words. Clenching his hands into fists, Harrison glared at the smaller child as he watched Max’s face contort and go through various emotions; it started with hateful amusement, then moved to confusion and finally landed on bitter disbelief. The magician remained silent as he stared Max down when the shorter looked at him with nothing short of exasperation.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” were the shocked words leaving Max’s lips as Harrison remained silent; throwing his arms up in the air as he shouted, “You’re literally trading fucking family recipes with the Hitler wannabe?! God, that’s pathetic!”

Flinching at the words, Harrison stood and listened with a completely blank countenance as Max continued an overdone rant on the topic since it had ruined his fun with poking fun at Harrison. Soon enough, the Indian boy simply let the papers drop onto the ground and left, not seeing a point in staying near Harrison anymore; after that, the magician bent and picked the papers up, heading back to his tent, where he placed the letters back into the envelope before he looked at the little desk within. And there sat the unopened envelope that Max would have had a hay day with, and with a sorrowful frown, Harrison knew that was where it would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. I know this is very short, but this is the result of a favorite ship and having to wait for my boyfriend to get off work!
> 
> If people are fond of this piece of work, I will try to actively write more. This is my first published work on this site, so I'm a little excited to see how this goes for me!


End file.
